


Fuck Hudson!

by TrashChildForDaWin



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Sleeping Habits, FUCK HUDSON!, Fluff, Getting Together, I don't know what else to tag, Jealous Tom, Kinda, Kinda?, Love Confessions, M/M, Realizing Feelings, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Tom eats weird things, Tord gets hit by a car, Waffle House, We love Ringo, shredded cheese, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashChildForDaWin/pseuds/TrashChildForDaWin
Summary: As Tord seems to be gone more and more frequently due to a 'new friend', Tom fins himself growing more and more jealous.Eventually, he realizes his crush on his housemate, but how on Earth is going to confess?(excerpt from the story):"Hey," Tord glanced over at him."You got food on your face."Tord grinned, "Well, get it for me then. My hands are busy, dumbass." Tom rolled his eyes, though no one could tell, and took the few steps over to Tord. "You're a pain in the ass, you know?" Tom asked as he took a thumb to swipe as the small crumb of bacon, successfully brushing it off Tord's face.A sticky silence wrapped itself around the pair as they worked in quietude. Soon enough, everything was washed, dried, and put in their respective places to be used another time.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 45





	Fuck Hudson!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [urcracksisterx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/urcracksisterx/gifts).



> WARNING ⚠️ 
> 
> Has many spelling and grammatical errors
> 
> ⚠️

So, like, Tord was gone. A lot. 

Don't get Tom wrong; he really did not fucking care about where that goddamn gremlin goes but it was... suspicious. What was he doing that could warrant him being absent from the house for three to four days a week? Tom honestly had no fucking clue; no idea even. 

And for your information. No, it didn't _bug_ Tom that Tord came back happier each time. A dusting of blush on his cheeks that graciously accompanied his ever-present dimples. A gleam of joy in his eyes that seemed to extinguish whenever his gaze settled on Tom. Didn't bug him one bit.

The incessant _tick-tock_ from the clock in the corner bounced around the room like a ruthless game of sound ping-pong. The name of the game: How-Fast-Can-We-Make-Tom-Go-Insane? Result: Pretty-Damn-Fast. Tom didn't sleep too well last night considering he just laid in bed, eyes twitching with the desire to sleep but never once allowing them to shut for more than a couple seconds. 

So, what do you do when you can't sleep?

Go watch Adult Swim until the early hours of the morning. Duh. 

The birds had been twittering and fluttering since 4-ish, creating a discordant tune with the harsh ticking of the clock. Surprisingly enough, Matt was the first one downstairs. Edd was a close second, considering he stumbled behind Matt. Tom blinked slowly as he observed the two begin to pull pans and eggs from the cupboard and fridge. The familiar crinkle of packaging and calming cooking noises soothed Tom into a queer sort of slumber. He felt disassociated from his body like he was a spirit watching his own body sleep blissfully. The slumber was one that could have last centuries, but instead last naught-point-five seconds thanks to Tord slamming his door shut a noisily bounding down the stairs. A smile graced his rosy lips and he looked well made up. His hair looked brushed (although still in his horns. It seemed no matter what they did, it wouldn't go away) and he had fairly nice clothes on. 

When he spotted a drowsy, pissed off Tom glaring at him from the couch he merely skipped over and planted a gentle kiss to his forehead. A blazing heat crawled up Tom's neck as soon as Tord's lips left his skin. His forehead tickled with the residue of Tord's chapstick that no doubt was now smacked onto Tom's skin. He watched Tord disappeared around the couch in the direction of the kitchen, the new received stimulus preventing Tom from nodding off again. With a sleep-deprived huff, Tom stood and tread to the kitchen with his blanket in the tale. He felt like a newly risen zombie, and no doubt looked like on judging by the glances he got from the group.

"Sleep well, Thomas?"

"Watch it. Just cause I'm tired doesn't mean I can't knock your lights out, kid." Tom threatened, raising a weak fist as he sat across from the Norwegian. Tord only grinned, raising his hands in the notion to surrender, the ghost of a chuckle blew out of his lips.

"Good morning. Glad to see you two are already starting the day in such a friendly manner." A groggy Edd stated sarcastically as he skillfully flipped the sizzling strips of bacon, scratching his side with a yawn. Matt nodded as he shook some oregano on top of the eggs, even he seemed stuck in the trace of sleep.

"Well, after breakfast I'm off." Tord shared as he pulled out his phone, scrolling through some form of social media no doubt.

Tom hummed as he smelled the crisp scent of bacon filter through the kitchen, "And why's that?"

Tord huffed a laugh out, he only responded when he realized Tom asked a legitimate question. "Oh, well, Hudson and I were planning on doing something today."

Tom felt his eye involuntarily twitch as he twisted the fabric of the fuzzy blanket between his hands. Is that all Tord does now? Hudson-this, Hudson-that. Didn't he get bored of that lame-o bastard? Tord was always the fast type, moving through life without a care in the world. Tom remembered when they visited Vagas and Tord refused to ride in any vehicle if he couldn't hang out of the sunroof. He remembered when he sat next to Tord on the rollercoasters at the theme park and discovered Tord purposefully buckled incorrectly so it didn't properly secure him. He claimed it gave him more thrill, more of a challenge. Tom ended up strapping his hand across Tord's chest multiple times on ride, scared that Tord would fall out and get a concussion because who the fuck purposefully doesn't buckle his seat belt on a looping rollercoaster? Hudson didn't sound like any of Tord's adventures, didn't sound like the type of person Tord would ever associate with. Hudson sounded boring. He sounded like an accountant who only wore button-downs and khakis and ate falafels during ever lunch break. 

So, yeah. Tom was a bit confused because what the fuck?

"Oh, really? Well, I hope you two have fun." Edd said as he divided the slices of bacon evenly between the four of them, putting three strips on each plate. Matt made a noise of agreement as he plopped the eggs onto the plates to accompany the still sizzling bacon.

"So, you and this Hudson guy, have you gotten pretty close?" Tom asked as he lifted a cup of orange juice to his lips. 

"Why do you ask?"

Tom cleared his throat before talking, sorting his sleepy thoughts the best he could. "No reason, you just seem to spend a lot of time with him." Tord looked as though he was considered Tom's words before shrugging and shoving a fork of egg into his mouth.

"Well, I had the strangest dream that I was a caterpillar and-" Matt began, talking through his mouthful of food. Tom, however, kept his gaze pointedly directed at Tord. 

Whatever. Why should Tom care if Tord likes this Hudson guy? In fact, Tom should be grateful that Tord spends more time with him then he does at the house. He should be grateful that Hudson is keeping Tord away from him. So why wasn't he?

"-and then the ladybug and I flew off into the sunset. Isn't that sweet?" Edd nodded, a quaint smile gracing his lips. "It sure is."

"That _was_ weird. Maybe you should look up what it means. Oh, I know, Hudson has a book about dreams and their meanings, I'll ask if I can borrow it." Tord grinned as he skewered the remaining bits of eggs with the last slice of bacon. 

"Yeah! Would you?" Matt asked as he twirled his fork. Tord nodded, mouth full. With that, a few tiresome minutes of eating passed. The choir of birds followed the uneven metronome of the clocks ticking. Tom distantly remembers Edd mentioning something about going back to bed and Matt said something about joining him for extended beauty sleep or something and soon enough it was just them. Tom and Tord. 

They grabbed their roommates' plates and headed to the sink, reaching for the pans as they passed. It was an unspoken rule among the group that whoever didn't make the food has to clean it up. Tom watched as Tord rolled on the yellow-rubber gloves and began washing the dishes. A little piece of bacon was on Tord's cheek, but he didn't seem to notice. So, being the good friend he was, commented about it.

"Hey," Tord glanced over at him.

"You got food on your face."

Tord grinned, "Well, get it for me then. My hands are busy, dumbass." Tom rolled his eyes, though no one could tell, and took the few steps over to Tord. "You're a pain in the ass, you know?" Tom asked as he took a thumb to swipe as the small crumb of bacon, successfully brushing it off Tord's face.

A sticky silence wrapped itself around the pair as they worked in quietude. Soon enough, everything was washed, dried, and put in their respective places to be used another time. 

"Whelp, I'm off. Don't be too bored without me!" Tord jested as he stuffed his phone in his pocket while heading out the door. Tom flipped a hand in the air as if physically trying to waft away Tord's words. 

The door slammed shut and then Tom was alone. That seemed to be a pattern as of late. Edd and Matt would often be off doing something and Tord would be out with _Hudson_. Yuck. Who even was this Hudson guy? None of them have met him and he and Tord go out seemingly every fucking day. Tom sat back on the couch and pulled up Instagram on his phone. He searched up Tord's profile and went into his following section, looking up 'Hudson'.

Five accounts surfaced and Tom looked into each one. Trying to find out which one was _the_ Hudson. Eventually, Tom found it. Thanks to their most recent story no less.

He clicked on it to find a blurry photo of Tord splayed on the roof of Hudson's car holding his middle finger at the camera. The text read 'This bitch 😆 I swear'. Tom growled in his throat and clicked out of the story to look at the guy's posts. He looked to be around Tord's height, if not the same perhaps an inch or so taller. Thankfully Tom knew he was much taller than Tord so he could tower of this _Hudson_ Whoever. He had a buzz cut and a few scattered tattoos. Tom has a few tattoos but he doesn't purposefully wear stupid shirts so stupid people could see his stupid tattoos. He looked stupid. This Hudson fellow looked like an A+ douche.

Tom powered off his phone and fixed his attention on the tv. The morning cartoons were airing now. How the hell did kids even watch that stuff? It's stupid as hell. Whatever. Tom dragged the blanket into his shared room before flopping onto his bed, a slight headache pound against his skull as he allowed his eyes his eyed to flutter shut.

{-}

The vexing sound of a door slamming shut startled Tom awake, sitting up so fast he would've sworn he'd gotten whiplash. Tom's vision was still blurry from sleep but he could hear the soft chuckle from the other end of the room just fine. Tom rubbed at his eyes once, twice, three times before he could make out the image of Tord sitting across the room on his bed looking at Tom with a smirk on his face. 

Tom frowned and threw a pillow at the younger man, "Ah!" Tord whisper yelled as the pillow fell at his feet. With a grin, he picked it up and threw it back over to Tom.

"Have fun on your _date_?" It was a polite enough question, but the way Tom basically spa the word 'date' made his true feelings evident. Tord laughed out loud and walked over to sit at the end of Tom's bed. 

"It wasn't a date, dummy. He hit me with his car." Tord remarked fondly. As if being hit by a car could be a fond memory. Tom shuffled so he could join Tord on the edge of the bed. He lightly knocking their feet together in the silence. 

"We went to Waffle House and ate the shittiest food I've ever had in my entire life." The ghost of a laugh intertwined with Tord's words as he leaned on one hand to the other. 

"Sounds nice," Tom hummed.

Tord nodded gently before standing to head back over to his own bed. "You must've been up all night. Edd said you slept all day." Tom clicked his tongue before getting up to head into the kitchen.

"Sleep better tonight if you can, huh?" Tord called after him. Tom nodded in response knowing full well Tord couldn't even see the notion. 

Once in front of the fridge, Tom pulled out a bad of shredded cheese and snacked on it as he rummaged around to make some tea, hoping the calming beverage could lull him back into sleep despite literally sleeping all day and no longer having an ounce of sleepiness left in him. He found the kettle in the coat closet for some queer reason but found no energy in him to question it. As he let the water fill up the pot, he found it increasingly hard to kept steady. 

Was it always this heavy?

Oh well.

Tom trudged back to the stove and put the kettle on, returning to his shredded cheese and pickle snack-combo. It actually wasn't that bad. Tom briefly wondered if this concoction could be a bar appetizer or perhaps he was so loopy that anything he shoved in his face would taste good. The dim light of the stove's clock shed a pleasant green light over the little, yellow kettle. The vinegary tang of the dill pickles mixed with the shredded cheddar in a bitter-savory taste as the kettle slowly began to whistle. As the teapot grew increasingly louder, Tom felt the crisp night air filter in through a cracked window. Tom begrudgingly stood up and walked over to close the window, Tord must've smoked before coming into their room and forgot to fully close it. As Tom retreated to the lone kitchen stool that was left slightly pulled out, the kettle squealed and yelped for attention, leading Tom to the stovetop. 

He turned the heat off and clutched the handle. He gingerly poured the boiling water on top of the teabag before dipping 3 spoonfuls of creamer into the tall, ceramic mug. Tom picked up the cup and sluggishly began his walk back to his room, accidentally taking a sip too early and slightly burning the roof of his mouth. Tom reeled back his head as he pushed the door open finding Tord passed out over the covers.

"Dummy," Tom mumbled as he flicked the lights off and stubbled his way through the dark to his bed. Tom can't remember exactly when he fell asleep but he knew it was after he finished his tea and watched at least three Markiplier videos. 

His phone was dead when he woke up.

{-}

The week had gone as well as it could have Tom supposed. He didn't get into any _major_ fights with Tord and he managed to help both Edd and Matt whether their requests be mirror or Ringo shopping. I was Thursday night and all the residents in the house were scattered around the living room watching The Polar Express.

Christmas wasn't for a few months, but... fuck you. Tom didn't have to explain his movie selection. It was only 6 something when the movie ended and the group collectively decided they should watch another. Just as Matt placed the DVD of The Grinch Who Stole Christmas in the player, the sound of the doorbell made everyone (save for Tord) lightly jostle. 

Tord chuckled at his housemates before standing to open the door. As it turns out, Tord had invited Hudson over sometime during The Polar Express. 

_Woohoo._

Just as Tom suspected, Hudson was a dick. 

Straight up. 

Tom would even go as far as to say he was worst then Edwardo. Tom had a hard time figuring out why Tord hung out with the guy. Tom knew that Tord enjoyed surrounding himself with people who fawned over him and boosted his ego, but it seemed that every 5 minutes Hudson would make a degrading or rude comment about Tord _to his face_. 

So, yeah.

Tom didn't really see the appeal. The strangest part was Tord would laugh. He would just _laugh_. Happily, mind you. He actually seemed to enjoy these hurtful comments for some fucking reason. It was incredibly difficult to focus on Jim Carry while these two were clowning it up, so instead of watching the rest of the movie he already knew the end to Tom decided his time would be better spent on his phone in his room.

Just as he stood and took a step a particularly loud laugh escaped Tord's mouth from behind him. He turned to find that Hudson had water coming out of his nose. His face was beet red and his eyes watered as he tried to stop choking on his fit of giggles. He was muttering something along the lines of, 'It burns, it burns" but Tom couldn't care less.

He pointedly turned back and headed down the corridor to the comfort of his bed.

For the next hour, he endured the insufferable laughter of that fugly, blobfish of a human named _Hudson_. 

Honestly, what was so appealing about him?

Even Tom knew he could be better to Tord. Tord, ugh, he _deserved_ better. Oh my god. Did Tom seriously just think that? What the hell?! It only made it worse that Tom knew it was true, Tord did deserve better. Hell, anyone deserved better than _Hudson_. He was bottom-of-the-barrel, gum-on-your-shoe _filth._ Truly revolting.

The way his _stupid_ buzzcut made his _stupid_ head look round and swollen. The way his _stupid_ eyes were too far apart that it made him look so _stupid_. The way he was just fucking _stupid_ . 

Tom knew, _fucking knew_ , that Tord would be much happier without Hudson. Much happier with Tom.

Tom growled in his throat as he snuggled into his sheets, dreaming sweet dreams of death to all Hudsons.

{-}

Tom was stupid.

A fucking idiot.

He had a fucking crush on fucking Tord. _Tord_ of all people. Could you believe that?

Oh god, what he wouldn't give to just swim in a truck full of Smirnoff and forget his entire existence even... existed. 

Tord.

Why Tord?

He was obnoxious. He was a narcissist. He had stupid hair that was just the right color to complement his delicate-looking skin. He had stupid eyes that had stupid heterochromia. The dull blue almost looked silver while the flaming amber almost looked red. He had a dumbass laugh that lifted the room whenever someone managed to coax it out of him. His eyes and nose would crinkle with delight and a wide, open-mouthed smiled spread across his face making his dimples evermore present. He had that dumb accent that made him seem more serious than the Mafia right before he does some stupid shit that totally contradicts your assumptions about him as a whole. His stupid obsession with Fergie _and_ musical theatre. His unnaturally contagious excited that sprout out at random moments. His stupid-

...

Shit.

{-}

It had been a week since _Hudson_ came over and Tom was livid. However, he was in the gray area of having a huge fucking crush on the very person who seemed to hate him.

The four of them had all been out to brunch together not even an hour earlier and Tom found himself hunger. He hadn't really eaten anything other than have a side of fries, finding staring at Tord creepily all throughout the meal to be much more important that substances. His stomach appeared to have different values if the rumbling and aching was anything to go by.

Edd and Matt pulled on their coats before heading off to the vet with Ringo, leaving Tom alone with his thoughts and, of course, Tord.

Tord, who was lightly snoring on the couch, had no qualms at all. Tom, on the other hand, was mentally dodging questions left and right. Pulling some mental matrix on himself.

Questions like; _Since when am I gay? How long have I liked him? Does he like me? Could he ever like me? Does he like Hudson? What does Hudson have that I don't? How can he be so cute while sleeping? What shampoo does he use?_

You know, run-of-the-mill, everyday thoughts. Just normal, not creepy in the slightest questions.

Tom made his way over to the couch, watching Tord like a hawk. But, like, a handsome hawk.

What the fuck was wrong with him...

Tom huffed as he closed his eyes and shook his head. Is this pathetic or what? He gingerly took a seat at the other end of the couch by Tord's feet. A delicate smile danced on his lips as he watched his housemate sleep peacefully. Tom grabbed a blanket and draped in haphazardly on Tord. Suddenly, Tord jolted upright.

"Shit!" Tom yelped as he leaped onto his feet; arm and foot raised in precaution. 

Tord rubbed furiously at his eyes as if attempting to knead an image out of his head. Tom relaxed as he watched the other helplessly drag his hands up and down his face. When Tord finally stopped, Tom saw his flushed cheeks and distressed expression. His eyes were budding with tears that easily slid down his face, dropping on his now motionless palms.

Tom quickly sat down next to him and reached out to him, hand hovering right before it made contact. "Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong?"

Tord's face only screwed and pinched into an even more troubled expression. His lip trembled with worry as his throat released a pitiful whimper.

"Hey, I'm right here." Tom tried as he finally placed a hand on Tord back, and almost as if Tom touched his activation button Tord immediately smashed into Tom's chest in a vigorous hug. He could already feel his shirt damped with tears and snot.

"Shh, it's okay. You're okay. I'm here, I'm here." Tom whispered as he rubbed soothing, _he hoped they were soothing_ , circles into Tord's back. Letting the younger grab and pull on his shirt.

Tord's sobs became louder and louder with each encouragement Tom provided. The next 10 minutes passed liked hours trying to calm Tord down. Rubbing his back and whispering (hopefully) calming things into his ear, letting him push his face against Tom. 

Eventually, the sobs became quiet whimpers that melted into sad hiccups. Tom placed his head on top of Tord's in an attempt to help ground the other.

"Tom..."

"Yeah?"

"I...I was- I had a dream and you, you di-ed. But it felt so re-heal and I kn-ow that we a-always joke about, like, ha-ting each other or so-mething but I just wa-nt you to know t-hat if you w-ere to d-die... I wouldn't be h-appy."

Tom pet Tord's hair in hopes to help him get through his whole spiel despite the challenging hiccups that threatened to break him down again.

"Hey, hey. I know, me too. But I'm fine. See," Tom pulled his head back and grabbed one of Tord's hands, placing it in his heart in hoped for Tord to feel his heartbeat. "I'm right here. I'm okay. We're okay." 

God, it was ridiculous how beautiful Tord's eyes looked all glossed over and hopeful looking.

{-}

"I'm going to Hudson's, loser. See you later." It was 11 at night. 

"For what?" Edd and Matt were both in the shower, getting themselves ready for bed.

"Movies, pizza. You know, fun stuff." It had been a few days since Tord's breakdown.

"You two have been hanging out a lot recently, aren't you sick of him?" Tom heard the keys jingle in Tord's hand has he played with them by the door.

"What? No, why would you say that?" Tom huffed and scratched Ringo's belly. The cat was lying stretched out on her back.

"Well, he's just. So-so _mean_. Why do you spread time with him?"

"Oh, what's this? Is Tommy jealous?"

"Don't-"

"Well, last time I checked it was none of your business. So,"

Tom abruptly stood and dashed over to Tord. "Yes," it is!"

Tord's smirked, "Oh really, and why is that?"

"Because-! W-well, because..."

Tord turned the door handle and lifted a foot, "That's what I thought." Tom roughly turned Tord around by his shoulder and slammed his back into the door, causing it to slam shut. 

"Because I like you, fuckhead! I like you, I like you, I like you! I don't fucking know why and you've given me no reason to, but I do. I like how annoyingly excited we get about stupid shit like nachos. I like how you know all the words to Fergalicious even though English isn't even your first language. I like how whenever you drink a milkshake you get a mustache you don't even realize it until someone has to tell you about it. I like that you think football is the worlds most dumbest game because 'why the fuck are you just covering a ball if you're just going to fucking kick it at the end'.

"I like that you think butterflies are another type of bird even though they _really fucking aren't_. I like how good you look in a bathing suit even though you hate the beach. I like how you love the mountains and the snow and the clouds and every fucking thing about you.

"I think it's adorable that you still suck at timetables and have to ask me to do basic math things like tips. I just-I like you. A lot."

A thick silence set between the two of them as Tom took a step back from. It was uncomfortable and awkward. Ringo meowed from somewhere in the living room, probably complaining about Tom no longer scratching her stomach. Tom rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor. He looked up again when he heard Tord snort.

He was suppressing a smile, but his muffled giggles gave him away. Before long, Tord gave in as he clutched his middle and let his fit of laughter spill out of his mouth. Tom felt heat creep up his neck and crawl to the top of his ears, he didn't doubt he was red with embarrassment. 

Tord lifted his head up and comically wiped away his tears, "Ho- hahaha! Hold on!" Tord lifted a finger as he let the last of his giggles leave, leaving an overjoyed smile on his face.

"Jeez, you could have just said you didn't feel the same way..." Tom said as his right arm wrapped around his stomach in an attempt to comfort himself. 

Tom raised his eyes slightly at the sound of Tord's scoff, "Fuck Hudson." Tord jumped, literally _jumped_ , on Tom causing them to fall to the ground in a tangle of limbs and laughter. Tord pressed peck after peck and kiss after kiss all around Tom's face. On his eyes, his neck, his ear, his nose, his forehead, and especially his lips.

"So, I t...ake that as you fe...el the same?" Tom tried in between swift kisses. "Fuck yes. yes, yes, yes."

"Good."

{-}

Tom and Tord had been happily dating and making fun of Hudson for a month now. It was nice to not be constantly fighting, it was also nice to have a living furnace next to you at night. Like, seriously. How was Tord this hot? He literally _radiated_ warmth, it was ridiculous. 

"Can you stop snuggling me for a minute, I think you're gonna burn my skin off," Tom asked as Coraline played on his laptop in front of them. They were snuggled up on Tord's bed.

"Nope." Tord popped the 'p'.

"Wow, you'd rather burn me than move a little?"

"Mhmm." Tord snuggled closers, gripping Tom as he watched the movie.

"Wow, no more skin for me I guess."

"Guess so."

Tom chuckled before laying his arm around Tord again, figuring his boyfriend really wasn't going to move anytime soon. 

Tord lifted his head to place a fragile kiss on the corner of Tom's mouth, muttering a little 'I love you' as he pulled away.

"I love you too."

"I love you more."

Tom clicked his tongue, "I love you most."

Tord scrunched up his nose, "Rats, I guess you win." Tom's head fell back with a laugh, but he quickly brought his head back down to Tord to plant a sweet his on his forehead. 

"Guess so."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone else wants something, feel free to ask!


End file.
